Pearl's of Ocean
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: 4 Jahre später: Skye bringt ihren neuen ersten Maat fast um den Verstand(Denkt fei ned an des peverse, oder doch?). Sie schwemmt ihre Gehirnzellen nach dem Tod von Jack weg mit Alk weg. Doch das hat böse folgen mit dem Fluch der Isla de Muerta
1. Default Chapter

Mit einem ‚Knack' brach Skye die Muschel mit ihrem Messer auf und holte die darin vorhandene weiße Perle raus. Die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen wurden von der Perle reflektiert und sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen um nicht zu stark geblendet zu werden. Fasziniert schaute sie die Perle weiterhin an. Irgendwann machte sich ihre Lunge bemerkbar und ihr Gehirn erklärte ihr lang und breit das man zum Leben Luft braucht. Schnell steckte sie die Perle in ihren Lederbeutel  
  
Der Druck in Skye's Lunge stieg an. Sie kämpfte sich hoch, doch die Wasseroberfläche schien so weit weg. Vor ihr wurde es immer dunkler, das azurblaue Wasser wurde nachtblau. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände unter ihren Armen die sie hochzogen. Sie durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche. Nachdem sie die verbrauchte Luft ausgeatmet hatte sog sie frische Seeluft ein. Ihre Lungen füllten sie mit dem lang ersehnten Sauerstoff.  
  
Jemand legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an den Sandstrand. „Skye?!", rief jemand von weit her. Als nächstes spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an der Wange. Der Schleier um ihre Augen lichtete sich und sie sah Cloud. ‚Cloud!?', dachte sie erschreckt. Ihr Gehirn fing langsam an wieder in die Gänge zu kommen. Noch völlig außer Puste richtete sie Skye auf.  
  
„Was zum....", wollte sie sagen doch Cloud kam ihr zuvor. „Du wärst beinahe ertrunken....hör auf mit den Wetten!", tadelte er. „Willst du mir etwa den Rum verbieten?", fragte Skye in hoher Tonlage. „Nein, nur deinen Saufwettbewerben! Inzwischen trinkst du jeden in Tortuga unter den Tisch!", „Hab ich gewonnen?", kam es von Skye. „Du weichst vom Thema ab und JA!", „Yeah, ich bin halt gut!", „DU WÄRST FAST DRAUFGEGANGEN!", „Mensch ich leb noch, schau mal ich hab da unten zum Zeitvertreib Perlen gesucht!", stolz holte sie fünf Perlen aus ihrem Lederbeutel. Jetzt war Cloud baff: „PERLEN? SAG MAL ICH GLAUB BEI DIR HAKT'S!!!!!!", schrie er. Doch bevor er noch fertig war stand Skye auf: „Danke das du mich gerettet hast, aber ich hätte es auch selbst geschafft!", rief sie ihm noch zu bevor sie in Richtung Lager verschwand.  
  
„Was...!? Diese Frau bringt mich noch vorzeitig ins Grab", knurrte er. „Mach dir nichts draus!", sprach eine Stimme neben ihm. Cloud drehte sich um und sah Sokrates. „War ich so laut?", fragte Cloud kleinlaut. „Och, nur die ganze Insel weiß jetzt das Skye eine Wette gewonnen hat, fast ertrunken wäre und dabei noch Perlen gesucht hat!", „Oh...".  
  
„Du wirst sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen! Ad war der einzigste auf den sie noch gehört hatte, aber ist unserem lieben Norry in die Hände gefallen!", „Ja.....aber irgendwie muss man ihr doch klar machen das man mit dem Leben nicht einfach nur ein Spiel ist!", „Für sie schon! Ihr Bruder ist Tod, Ad gehängt, Horus erschossen. Was hat sie da noch?", „Mic.....äh uns!". Sokrates zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Cloud mit einem nicht definierbaren Blick an. „Komm lass uns ins Lager gehen, die Sonne wird gleich ganz vom Horizont verschluckt". Mit einem nicken folgte Cloud Sokrates.  
  
Mit eine letzten Blick auf das Meer sah er wie die Sonne verschwand nur noch die rot – orange Färbung und ein paar letzte verirrte Strahlen, die den Tag erhellten sah man noch. Bald verschwanden auch diese und der Vollmond zog seine Bahn über das Himmelszelt, dort wo auch viele andere Sterne die Nacht mit ihren weißen Licht erhellten.

* * *

Seit gegrüßt ihr Landratten!!!  
  
Ja, ich bin wieder da, mit der Fortsetzung von „The White Pearl". Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews!!!! 

An Alissa: Genau jetzt! Ja, ich höre gern Subway to Sally!!!!! Kritik braucht jede, daraus lernt man ja!

Viel Spaß wünscht euch Nachtengel


	2. Nächtliche Gespräche

Lange war ich nicht mehr da!!! Aber nun bin ich wieder hier! (Ich bezweifle das mir jemand vermißt hat[das nächste Kapitel wohl schon -.-])

Was ich im Prolog vergessen habe: Mir gehört nix, ich will damit Geld verdienen darf es aber nicht (SCHADE :(). Aber mir gehört die Idee und meine Figuren. Öh, die Namen würd ich sagen gehören niemanden. (Außer denen die so heißen![Was ich stark bezweifle das jemand so heißt]). Das bezieht sich auf die ganze FF(Ich habe keine Lust jedes mal das hinzuschreiben)

An Mary: Es freut mich wenn es dir gefällt!

An Jenny: Tja, Ferien sind nur für die Schüler entspannend! Aber irgendwann wirst du ja auch mal Urlaub haben oder?

So da bin ich mit dem ersten Kapitel! Und ich würde sagen ein wenig Romantik schadet nie, oder? ;)

Nachtengel

* * *

Seufzend lies sich Skye sich in den Sand fallen. Sie hatte sich wie schon oft in letzter Zeit von ihrer Crew abgekoppelt um einfach die Ruhe genießen. Es war einer der Abende an denen sie nichts trank, was nicht sehr oft vorkam und an die Vergangenheit dachte. Ads und Jacks Tod war noch immer allgegenwärtig. Cloud und Squall hatten sie damals, als Ad gehängt wurde festgehalten und sie notdürftig geknebelt. Sonst wäre Skye auf das Schafott gerannt, aber das wäre damals ihr eigener Tod gewesen. Den dann wäre sie trotz ihrer guten Kampftechniken erschossen worden. Mit Light Sword wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert, aber seit dem Tod von Jack war es sicher verstaut.

Niemals wieder würde sie die Kontrolle verlieren. Über sich und das Schwert. Seither haben Trauer und Schmerz ihr leben begleitet. Der Alkohol war einfach nur ein Versuch der Realität zu entfliehen, aber jeden Morgen wurde sie aufs schmerzlichste daran erinnert das die Wirklichkeit ein wenig anderst aus sah. Leider ...

Ein frösteln durchzog ihren Körper. Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden die Umrisse des Mondes und der Sterne wieder klarer. Keine Wolke brachte die Lichter des Himmels zum schwanken. Die Palmen hinter ihr sangen ein Lied zum Wind. Die Wellen tanzten auf den feinen Sandkörnern die sich an einander schmiegten. Skye zog ihre Stiefel aus warf sie hinter sich, dicht gefolgt von ihren Lederhandschuhen und rannte in Richtung Meer. Platsch. Die erste Welle durchnäßte ihre Hose bis zu den Knien. Irgendwann stand sie dann bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser. Doch die nächste Welle war stärker als Gedacht und sie wurde umgerissen. Skye schluckte ein wenig Meerwasser, hustete es aus und lies sich dann ans Ufer treiben. Am Strand blieb sie liegen und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Bei jeder Welle wurde ihr kalter Körper mit dem warmen Salzwasser aufgewärmt.

Ihr kurzärmliges Hemd klebte an ihrer Haut und im Moment wäre es egal ob sie das Hemd an hätte oder nicht. Die Lederhose deckte im nassen zustand mehr als das Hemd, zumindest etwas. Mit einem Fluch blickte sie ihr rotes Seidentuch an, das sie um ihre Taille gebunden hatte. Seidentücher haben es nicht gern wenn man sie ins Salzwasser tut.[Das nehme ich mal an! Jegliche Klagen bitte an isthar-isishaefft.de schicken! (Bitte auch die Morddrohungen oder sonstiges!)] Mit einen Seufzer begnügte sie sich das sie jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern könne.

Lächelnd beobachtete Skye wieder den Mond über den Himmel zog. Nach scheinbar Ewigkeiten hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah sich um und sah Cloud. „Sag mal Cloud warum hat dich deine Mutter eigentlich Wolke genannt?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sich wieder den Sternen zuwandte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht dachte sie ihr Sohn würde wie eine Wolke werden. Immer rastlos.", „Aha ...", antwortete Skye mit einem klein wenig gelangweilten Unterton. „Sag mal Captain, warum fragst du mich Sachen wenn sich dich dann doch nicht interessieren?", „Skye, dieses ganze Captain Gelaber kann ich nicht wirklich vertragen!", „Wie du meinst, Captain.!", sie zog die Augenbraue hoch erwiderte aber nichts. „Man kann dich aber auch nicht vom Wasser fern halten? Hast du irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund schon ein Zimmer?", „Nein, da sind keine mehr frei!".

„Trotzdem schlage ich vor du geht's raus!", „Aha und dann? Ob ich drin bleibe oder nicht eine Erkältung wird es so wie so!". Cloud erkannte das eine Diskusion nichts bringen würde und machte statt dessen eine Tat. Er packte sie an den Armen und zog sie raus. Als sie das trockene erreichten warf Cloud ihr eine Decke zu. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht das du so was in der Art machst, aber zuerst hab ich bei den Klippen geschaut.", er grinste. Cloud fürchtete einen heftigen Konter, doch er blieb aus. „Danke!", murmelte Skye leise und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Eigentlich hätte er eine Frau werden müssen er umsorgte sie fast wie eine Mutter. War teilweise ihr zweites Gedächtnis und wies sie immer darauf hin das der Captain sich nicht in solche Gefahr begeben soll. Meistens ging ihr das auf den Keks und nörgelte dann an ihm rum, er aber meine nur das es seine Pflicht als neuer erster Maat sei.

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn runter. „Im sitzen redet es sich leichter, oder?", „Worüber den reden?". Skye schnaubte: „Wer fragt mich den immer aus? Hä? Geht einem ständig auf den Keks? Ich seh hier nur einen!". Cloud drehte sich um. „Ich sehe niemanden!". „Oho!!!! Wirklich du bist schlecht als Schauspieler!", lachte sie und wollte ihn kitzeln. Doch er entwand sich ihrem Griff und nach mehreren rumwälzen lag Cloud auf Skye und hielt ihre Arme an den Boden gedrückt, die Decke lag somit ausgebreitet über den Strand. „Nicht ein wenig zu alt für diese Späße?", „Oh, aber ich hatte keine wirkliche Kindheit! Das hat Nachwirkungen!", „Wirklich?", „Bestimmt!", versuchte Skye ihn zu überzeugen und nickte dabei grinsend. Er musste lachen. „Trotz der Schicksalsschlägen so unzerbrechbar wie eh und jeh!".

Ihr lächeln erstarb. Ein Schwall Erinnerungen durchbohrte ihr Gedächtnis wieder. „Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache!", ergänzte Cloud und sah in ihre Augen sie war irgendwo, aber nicht hier. Irgendwann merkte er das ihre Augen nun ihn auch direkt ansahen. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen der ihren. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach getrocknetem Salz, aber sie waren kalt. Skye blickte ihn ein wenig erschrocken an, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm im Gegensatz zu ihren. Nach einer weile, die sich für Skye zu einer Ewigkeit ausdehnte lösten sie sich wieder. „Salzig.", bemerkte Cloud. Skye grinste: „Kann mal passieren wenn man gerade aus dem Meer kommt, aber bist du dir da sicher?", „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!", er lächelte sie und küsste sie noch mal.

Eine wärme breitete sich in Skyes Körper aus der die Kälte außerhalb sie vergessen lies. Gerne hätte sie die Arme um ihn gelegt, aber er hielt sie ja immer noch fest. Cloud spürte ihre Versuche sich seinem festen griff zu entwinden und lies sie los. Gleich darauf hatte jeder von beiden jeden ihm Arm. Clouds Zunge versuchte sich langsam in Skyes Mund zu schlängeln. Langsam umspielte er ihre Zunge. Zögernd ging sie auf das Spiel der Zunge ein[It's Time to DUEL! kleinen bruder im hintergrund zitier xD].Er lies kurz von ihr ab und sah in ihren Augen ein starkes Licht lodern. Stürmisch küsste er sie wieder. Sein Körper erhitzte sich bei jedem Kuss mehr, mehr forderte er auch bei den Zungenkämpfen. Sie versanken beide in ein anderes Universum. Seine Hand glitt an den Rundungen ihres Körpers entlang.

Doch Skye wandte sich plötzlich ab. „Was hast du?", fragte er besorgt. „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt!". Cloud sah sie ein wenig entgeistert an. „Die hälfte der Crew schaut uns zu. Und ein teil wird jetzt grinsen und sich freuen das anderen ihnen etwas schulden! Hast du den nicht mitbekommen, das die heimlich auf uns Wetten?", „Ehrlich gesagt, Nein.". Skye lachte. Sie stand auf und holte die Decke und kehrte zu Cloud zurück. „Du bist zwar heiß, aber über die Nacht wird es kalt!", sie lächelte ihn an, deckte ihn uns sich zu und schmiegte sich ein seine Arme. Noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt von Skyes Aussage zog er sie an sich.

_Geschafft! Das erste Kapitel ist fertig! Nach der kleinen(schlecht geschriebenen) Romanze(die zur Liebesgeschichte wird) brauch ich ne Dusche!_

_See you later, Space Pirates_


End file.
